Hiccups
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Judai gets the hiccups and the gang tries to help him get rid of them. Spiritshipping -M.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wait! I do own pocky! XD**

"Hic."

That word alone is what caused an entire day of chaos.

The gang was all at what they called their Party House. (It took a while and a lot of money, but all nine of them cooperated and bought a house solely for partying, fun, getting away, etc. Since Ryo was the oldest, it was under his name until everyone else reached adulthood.)

That afternoon, Judai woke up and went downstairs where everyone else was. Everyone else included Johan, Ryo, Asuka, Sho, Jim, Manjyome, Edo and Fubuki. Before anyone could say their greeting, Judai hiccupped.

"Aw man, I have the hiccups…" Judai whined. He sat on the couch next to Johan and yawned. Then hiccupped while he was yawning. His friends laughed.

Asuka stood up from the table and got a glass of water for Judai. He took it and drank it.

The gang waited for a few seconds.

"Hic."

Sighing, Asuka took the glass and walked into the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Oh well," Judai said. "They're just hiccups, they'll go away soon enough."

He was wrong.

—2 Hours Later—

"Hic." Judai hiccupped innocently.

"Alright that's it! I've had it with your damn hiccups!" Manjyome finally cracked. Angry, he walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"Poor Manjyome," Sho said.

"Yeah, Judai can't help it if he has the hiccups," Johan said.

"Hic."

Asuka handed him some water. Judai drank it and waited.

"Hic."

Everyone sighed.

"Hey, where did Manjyome run off to?" Edo asked.

"Dunno. I think he left." Fubuki said.

But just as he finished saying that, the front door slammed open. In came some guy wearing a mask of what looked to be a porcelain doll. The guy was covered in blood and he was carrying a chain saw. He revved it up and lifted up the saw.

"AHHH!" Sho and Judai yelled.

Sho ran to hide behind Asuka and Ryo and Judai hid behind Johan.

The dude in the mask turned off the chainsaw. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"Hic."

"Dammit!" Manjyome yelled out. Yes, he was the guy behind the mask. He pulled off his mask and threw it and the chainsaw out the window that was luckily opened. He took off the coat covered in fake blood and also threw it out the window.

"Manjyome?!" Judai and Sho exclaimed. The two came out from hiding.

"Hic."

"What were you trying to do? Scare us halfway to death?!" Sho asked.

"Well, yeah actually. Whenever I was walking around with the hiccups in my house, my brothers would scare them away. Guess it doesn't work with Judai." Manjyome replied.

"Well actually, I think you just scared the hell out of him, but the hiccups are still there," Ryo commented.

"Hic."

Frowning, Judai walked over to Manjyome and smacked his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Manjyome yelled, rubbing the side of his head.

"For scaring me out of my skin you jerk!" Judai snapped. "Hic."

"Well at least I'm trying to help you get rid of them!" Manjyome shot.

Judai walked back to Johan and stuck his tongue at Manjyome. "Hic."

Suddenly Fubuki snapped his fingers. "Ooh! I know!"

Five minutes later, Judai was standing on his head, Johan helping him to stay balanced.

"Ok, why am I-hic-doing this again? Hic."

"'Cuz Fubuki told you to stand on your head for five minutes to see if that gets rid of your hiccups." Edo answered, watching them. Johan nodded.

"Hic. Well it ain't working!" Judai almost fell forward but Johan grabbed him by the waist and kept him steady. "Hic. Thanks." Now standing, he sighed because he hiccupped.

"How 'bout if you hold your breath for a minute?" Sho suggested.

"Hic. Ok." Judai took in a deep breath and held it. Thirty seconds passed and Judai hiccupped.

"Fourth attempt, failed." Ryo said.

"I know, why don't you run?" Jim said.

"Run?" Judai echoed. "Hic."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, just run around until you get tired."

"But I don't wanna run. It's summer, hic, there's no P.E." Judai said.

"Well let's see if we can change your mind then." Suddenly Jim's crocodile, Karen, came into the living room.

"Hey Karen, wanna take a bite out of Judai?" Jim grinned when Judai hiccupped then paled.

"V-very funny Jim…" Judai stuttered. "Hic."

"I'm not kidding." Was all Jim needed to say to get Judai running for his life, Karen right at his heels.

"Ahh-hic-hhh!!" Judai yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"You might end up traumatizing him, Jim." Johan laughed.

"Don't worry, Karen won't bite him too hard." Jim grinned.

"I hope you're joking." Johan looked at the croc lover.

Jim laughed. "Course I am! Just don't tell Judai that."

—30 Minutes Later—

"Jim! Hic! Call Karen off already!! Hic!"

The croc lover laughed. "Ok Karen! Come back!"

Karen came obediently to her friend's call.

"Hic." Judai pouted. He walked over to the couch, completely exhausted, and threw himself on it.

"Water?" Asuka offered.

"Hic." Judai nodded and gladly took the water.

"Water girl," Ryo said. Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Hic."

"Whatever. At least we're helping."

"I have an idea." Ryo suddenly said.

He walked into the kitchen and everyone could hear lots of clanks and crashes.

Curious, Fubuki walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Fubuki asked,

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Wait is that—"

"Yes." Ryo interrupted. They could hear Judai hiccupping while talking to Johan and Edo.

"For Judai?!"

"Yes."

"But he's—"

"He'll be fine." Ryo took the glass he had poured the random contents in and walked out the kitchen with Fubuki behind him.

"Here." Ryo gave the glass to Judai who raised a brow.

"Hic. What is it?"

"Just drink it."

Judai brought it up to his lips and took a sip after hiccupping. Once he tasted it, he spit it out.

"Yuck! Hic. What is this?"

"I said drink it not spit it out." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"It's too strong for him." Fubuki said.

Sho had watched Judai spit out the drink and wondered what it was. Johan took the glass from Judai and took a sip from it. After a couple seconds, he swallowed it and stared at Ryo.

"You gave him cognac??"

"What!" Sho and Asuka exclaimed.

"Told you it's too strong." Fubuki crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you know what it was?" Edo raised a brow and looked at Johan.

"How come you give him cognac and not me?!" Manjyome exclaimed. After Johan's comment, everyone else spoke at once. Judai's comment was last.

"Hic. What's cognac?"

"Brandy." Edo and Johan answered.

Judai's eyes widened. "Hic."

"What made you think cognac would get rid of his hiccups?" Asuka asked.

Ryo shrugged. "It worked with Sho when he was little."

"What!" Sho exclaimed.

"Yeah, I gave you cognac when you had the hiccups and they went away. Although after that, you always got one hell of a hangover." Ryo said, laughing. Sho glared at him.

"Hic."

"How 'bout we make him laugh?" Johan suggested.

"Ok. Let's tickle him!" Asuka said.

Judai had no where to run because after Johan gave the glass of cognac back to Ryo, he and Asuka attacked Judai and tickled him.

Judai wasted no time and began cracking up.

"Stop! Hahahaha-hic-haha! Stop it!" Judai laughed.

After a bit, Judai lost his breath and Johan and Asuka finally stopped tickling him.

"Hic."

"You're getting really annoying." Manjyome spat.

"Well sorry! I can't-hic-help it! Hic." Judai told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll go away soon enough," Johan said.

"Sure. That's what he said about three hours ago." Manjyome rolled his yes.

"Maybe if we could—" Fubuki was interrupted by Jim.

"If you have him stand on his head for five minutes again, his head will pop."

"Well at least I didn't send a crocodile after him!" Fubuki shot.

"Shut up you two," Manjyome said.

"Oh like you were any help with that weird outfit of yours." Fubuki rolled his eyes.

"At least I wasn't trying to kill him!" Manjyome glared.

"No, you were just trying to give him a heart attack," Jim muttered.

"Calm down already," Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. No fighting." Sho joined in.

"Stay out of this!" Manjyome, Fubuki and Jim said to Sho who got scared and hid behind Ryo.

While those were all arguing, Asuka walked over to Edo, noticing he hadn't said anything or come up with any ways to help Judai get rid of his hiccups.

"Thought of anything?" Asuka asked.

"I think so. I mean, he's been scared, tired, tried all the basics and even done weird things, not to mention he's also laughed," Edo began.

"And your point is?" Asuka asked, noticing the people fighting were making Johan and Judai laugh. He continued to hiccup but at least he was having fun.

"Well, what if we try embarrassment?" Edo finished.

"Embarrassment?" Asuka echoed. "Why?"

"Why not? He's been scared out of his mind and even had cognac, who's to say embarrassing him won't work?" Edo said.

"I see. Ok, how do we embarrass him?"

Edo whispered his idea to Asuka who's eyes widened.

"That…just might work." Asuka murmured.

Edo nodded. "You're doing it."

"Ok." She looked over at Judai who was still hiccupping. "I'll do it right now."

Both Johan and Judai were standing next to each other by all the other guys, trying to get them to stop arguing. Without being noticed, she walked up to Johan and Judai. She tapped Judai on the shoulder.

He turned around. "Hic. What's up Asuka?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you still have your hiccups."

"Yeah, they won't go away. Hic."

"I think I can change that." Asuka grinned.

"Really? Hic. How?"

"Hey Johan," Asuka called out, making him turn around.

"Yeah?"

She didn't say anything and just forced Judai to turn around to face Johan and pushed Judai.

Everyone else saw this and what happened afterwards. The arguments stopped.

Johan was knocked to the ground with Judai on top oh him…their lips locked. Realizing what had happened, Judai quickly pulled apart from Johan, both blushing madly. Judai got off of Johan and helped him up.

Silence filled the house.

Wait…silence?

Everyone waited for a few seconds. Then a few more. Then a couple more.

"Judai, are your hiccups gone?" Asuka asked.

"I think so…" Judai blinked. Nothing. No hiccups. "Yes! I'm cured! I can eat now!" He said happily, remembering what happened a couple hours ago when he ate.

—Flashback—

Judai got his food.

Chew. Chew. Swallow. Hic.

Chew. Chew. Swallow. Hic.

Chew. Chew. Hic. Choke. Fall off chair and nearly die.

—End Flashback—

"And all it took was for you and Johan to kiss." Fubuki said. Jim laughed.

Johan and Judai turned red.

"So are you guys going out now?" Jim asked.

The two friends looked at each other. "Ok."

Edo sighed and stood up. "Well, as much fun as this was, I gotta get going now." He walked to the door and stopped and turned around. "You know, it makes me wonder if the only thing Judai wanted was a kiss from Johan." He smirked when both boys blushed. He opened the door and left.

"Finally, we can all relax since your hiccups are gone." Johan said, sitting down on the couch. Judai sat down next to him and nodded. Everyone else also sat down.

"Hic."

The look of DOOM spread to everyone in the room. Everybody was getting ready to jump out a window.

Judai stared curiously at the person with the hiccups.

"Ne, Johan, do you have the hiccups?"

"Hic."

**The End**

**Monkey: Well this sucked. Oh well. Anyway, hope you guys liked it, and you can expect more crazy and weird fics from me! XD Just not right now since school is giving me hell -.- well whatever, see ya! **


End file.
